Lilly's Adventures
by colecole345
Summary: Lilly is a crew member on The Sea Hawk. What is it with her? How does she meet Will? Does she care? Just read it. Pleas! My summary sux! Story will get better!
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Lilly is a 21 year old girl on the Sea Hawk. How does she meet Will? And does she care??

It will get better. I know my summary sucks but hey what are you wonna do!?

Disclamier- I own only my characters. Nothing else. I am sorry to report.

I am sorry now for my spelling errors

Chapter 1 The beginning

Lilly

"Lilly!! Get your ass up! You have work to do!"

"Go to bloody 'ell, you know it is bad luck to wake someone up from sleeping!"

"I don't care!! We gotta get this boat to Port Royal, NOW!!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Now that I wont be able to sleep!" she rolled out of her hammock and stood up and walked slowly onto the deck. It was early morning, too early if you were to ask her. She had called _The Sea Hawk _home for most of her 21 years of life, maybe 10 of them. It wasn't a pirate ship like she was hoping, just a merchant ship. Mostly taking supplies from England to ports in the Caribbean. She loved the ocean, but would love it more if she could live a more free live. But hey, she had begged to be on this ship and as they say 'beggars can't be choosers.'

"About time Lilly!! Go up into the riggin', make it fast." the second mate,John, yelled to her

"Aye!" she yelled as she was walkin towards it. She was good for certain tasks the men worn't. fitting into small spaces and climbing places without making a fuss. Lilly was the only woman aboard this ship, it did take a lot for her to get on it. She had begged for weeks to be let on. The captain agreed. He was a nice man, but the ship had a new captain. He was nothing like the old one. He was mean. demanding, and worst of all he hated her. She didn't know why. She had never done anything to him. Maybe he didn't like having a girl on his ship. He would go out of his way to see to it that she was uncomfortable, or working harder than any man. She would never complain, she wanted to prove herself better than any man. She didn't really talk to anyone. Not many of the men wanted her as a friend, just a bed warmer, which she would have none of. She did her job and than went back to the deck. The sun was starting to rise, a sight she always loved. She stooped in her tracks and just stared at it. Not noticing the captain come up to her.

"Ehh Hemm....." he cleared his throat as he reached her "Taking a break when everyone else is working? I will have none of it."

"A break?? No, no break, just a moment in time when I stop to see the sun rise. Sorry sir if I am needed so badly that I can not take a few moments out of the day to stop and look at the world around me." he was speechless, he didn't think it would backfire on him

"Well, I do believe you should get to work, we will be reaching Port Royal today."

"So I have been told." she said under her breath. She knew she got him and was happy for it, but knew she would pay. Lilly spent her day working, as usual. She wasn't really excited about coming to Port Royal, it just was going to be more work for her, the captain would probably just make her unload everything. The day was a hard and trying one, but it wasn't over yet.

"Captain, we are approaching Port Royal."

"Thank you for the update, prepare the crew to dock." Lilly was close enough to here there conversation. 'Great, just great!' she thought to herself.

Will

Today was the day he decided to leave Port Royal and never look back. It had been a week since the 'incident' with Elizabeth. He spent most of the week throwing himself into his work to get his mind off of _it_. But than he realized nothing was keeping him in here, except _her _(he didn't even want to say her name it hurt that bad) so he was packing up what little he had. He decided to go to the docks to see if any ships had arrived that he could get a ride on. He knew he would have to work to get where ever it was he was going. Than it hit him

'where am I going?'

'Who cares as long as it is out of this place!'

'Yes, but where? I can't go looking for a ship to somewhere if I don't know where!'

'Oh yes you can! Just get your sorry ass out of this town. Take a ship till you reach some island and settle there. You might even meet someone!'

His mind raced back and forth on this thought. He had never been anywhere other than England and Tortuga. He knew a ship would be a great way to see what else this world had in store for Will Turner. That is when he decided to just find a ship that would keep him and just go where it lead.

Lilly

The boat was docked. The Captain had ordered Lilly to do most of the work. With help from the cabin boys(who would be more work than help) and some of the weaker crew. He had also put a deadline on them. So it was basically up to her. She was strong for a girl. It was still hard. Her and three of the cabin boys were caring crates down the gang plank one by one.

Will

He was lucky. A Merchant ship had just docked and was in a hurry to leave. He asked some of the other ships but they all thought it would be less help to them to have to feed one more mouth. His last hope was this last ship. 'I sure hope they need help!'

He saw a few crew members and cabin boys carrying crates off the ship. He noticed a man that seemed to be watching them with close scrutiny that seemed to be smirking at one crew member. He would talk to this man.

"Umm, excuse me?" the man was in some far off land when Will brought him back

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Will Turner and I was wondering if I could join your crew?"

"Really? Humm, that is nice, but why would I want you on _my_ ship?"

"Well by the looks of the people caring crates off your ship it would look like you need some able bodied men, not some boys." the man laughed

"Well, Will. You got spunk. I like you. You help me crew unload the ship and I will consider letting you join me crew!" Will was soo happy to get a chance at some sort of real life

"Thank ye' sir!" he headed onto the ship folowing the cabin boys below deck to the crates. He walked down and saw a lot of heavy looking crates (A/N how do crates _look_ heavy? whatever!) and someone who seemed to be in charge barking out orders to the boys. That voice, it is not one of a man. Than he looked closer and saw that it was in fact a women. She had her long dark-brown, curly hair pulled back in a loose tie with strands falling out. Her eyes were emerald color. She was tan, and not half bad looking. But, dressed like a man. Her eyes noticed him and had a questioning look in them

(Now I am going just to everyone, no special POV!!)

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, hello! I am Will. I might be joining this crew." she looked him up and down. He looked fit enough to help, that was not all she noticed. He wasn't ugly or old. But he was a bit odd, too she couldn't put her finger on the right word, but she knew he was just too something.

"Alright, help me with this crate. This one over here."

"Umm, I didn't catch your name miss?" Will had followed her to a crate and had helped her lift it, he was in a bit of shock at her strength

"That is because I didn't give it. And don't ever call me _miss_, or luv. Bad memory's with that word."

"Sorry, so you are not going to tell me your name?" what was with her? Who doesn't want to share their name?

"Doesn't look like it, take a right!" she ordered him and shot him a look of annoyance, which made her green eyes shoot with color

Lilly was getting annoyed with this _Will_ fellow. He had too much questions. She wasn't in the mood to waste energy on talking. She only had about five more big crates and the rest were small ones that could pile on each other. "There are stairs, want to switch sides? I can go up the stairs with my back to them better that I think you can."

"Fine." they did a bit of a walk-around and Lilly headed up the stairs with her back to them. She knew how many stairs there were and if anything funny happened when you stepped on some. They had reached the gangplank and Lilly went down first. She didn't know that the Captain was watching her or that he was at the bottom of the gangplank. She reached her last step down.

"Hey, there is someone behind yo......" too late. She just barley bumped into the captain, but it did send him to fall on his ass. Which she found to be quite funny. She kept walking to place the crates down. Her and Will did quickly and she walked to the Captain in a hurry.

"Here." she held out her hand to help him up

"I don't need _your_ help." he shot her a not so nice look

"Sorry Captain. I didn't know you were there. It was an accident."

"Don't give me your excuses! You knew I was there! You did it on purpose!"

"I did not such thing! How would I have known you were there!!" Will watched her argue with the Captain as if she didn't think him any better than her, she was be falsely accused so he felt it right to speak up for her

"She is right sir. Sorry but I failed to mention that you were behind her, I was in the middle of telling her. But she walks faster than I thought. I will take the blame." This girl shot him another look, one of anger and confusion. Her eyes seemed to light up when she was mad.

Lilly was in shock, what is he doing! I don't need him to fight my battles! Who does he think he is!! He will be hearing from me latter.

The Captain had nothing to say. He couldn't get Lilly in trouble now that this boy had taken the blame. But he didn't want to tell the boy not to be part of the crew. He liked the lad. He would just have to inform him later of how this girl was a bad seed.

"Well than. Back to work everyone. Be sure to Welcome young mister Turner to our crew!" the captain thought of something to say.

As soon as the captain began to speak Lilly walked below deck. Will stayed behind, the captain had grabbed him for a talk.

"Look lad, don't be getting all buddy buddy with Lilly over there." Ahh so that was her name!"She isn't the kind of lass that a lad like you needs to know. She won't be your bed warmer if you know what I mean." Will had already figured this out, the Captain was walking Will over to the stairs

"Alright Captain, thanks for the advice." Will wasn't going to use it however, he could tell the captain didn't like this Lilly. He would have to make up his own mind about her. He headed down the stairs when the captain said one more thing

"Will, its nice to have you arbored!"Will looked back to the Captain, not noticing the person with a lot of crates in her hands coming up those same stairs

"Thanks."

Lilly had decided to carry more than one crate to get it done faster. That is when disaster struck. Lilly could not see past the crates. And Will wasn't looking. They collided. Lilly's crates went in a bunch of different place. Hopefully nothing broke for she would be held responsible. None of the crates opened luckily! Will had fallen back onto the stairs. He got up and saw Lilly on the ground looking mad yet again.

"I am soo sorry!" Will walked over to her and lifted her up

"Get your hands off me! I don't need your help! Go bump into some other crew member!" she stormed over to one of the crates and picked it up. Than to another. Will watched, than helped. He just couldn't resist.

"Here." he placed it on top of all of the other ones she was caring "Lilly, do you need help?"

"NO! Wait? What the hell! How do you know my name?"

"The Captain, let me help you! Please!"

"Good God! I don't need your bloody help! I can manage by myself. Go grab some other crates if you wish to help!"

"Fine! I only want to help! Sorry!" she sighed and walked up the stairs and down the plank and off to the other crates and down the stairs and Will was walking up. He held the few small crates he had up and turned so that there was room enough for both to walk by. It wasn't much room though. Lilly could feel his breath as she walked by. And their eyes met. She shot him let another look. But he just laughed. She kept walking to the crates. She looked around, there were not that many left! She was happy. She even had extra time! She grabbed the last few and told some of the cabin boys to get of their lazy asses and help. Lilly carried the last few boxes up the stairs and out into the day and set them atop. She couldn't resist gloating in front of the Captain. She walked over and put her hands on her hips

"Captain, I am done. May I take a _break_?" she hadn't noticed Will

"Ahh,........."

"Yea cap'n!" Will chirped in

"Will, yes I guess a break would be fine! Oh and Lilly, while you are on this break you can show Will where he is to sleep."

"But Captain, we don't have any extra hammocks."

"Oh thats right! Well than since you seem to be his guide he can have yours and you can share with one of the other willing crew members!" she was shocked! This is his repayment! Holy Hell she hated him!! He was horrible! There was no chance she was going to sleep with one of the crew members! She would rather be sent to Davy Jones Locker!

"Aye captain." she said with all the enthusiasm gone from her tone.

Will was in shock. He didn't think coming aboard would but another crew member out! Or that the captain would treat her this way! Lilly stormed off the crew quarters with Will close behind. When they reached the quarters Will spoke up.

"You know, I didn't think he was gonna do something like that. You don't have to give me your hammock. You can keep it! I sleep on the floor."

"Thanks but, then men wont have it. It is captains orders. If I am not sharing I will get into trouble."

"That doesn't seem to bother you too much." she laughed

"Yes I know but those are orders. I like to disobey things he says.I could get in big trouble for disobeying. Its fine. I'll find someone to share with."

"Wont they wish more of you?"

"Yes well, that is the price I must pay isn't it." Will was shocked at this! Would she really? He didn't fell right, it would be fault that she would get passed around the men like a bottle of rum. He than got an idea

"You could share withe me you know, I wont expect anything of you. We could sleep head to toe, toe to head type of thing. And it wouldn't be disobeying his orders."

"Really? You would do that for me?" it was now her turn to be shocked

"Why not!"

"Fine than, but if you get any trouble from any of the men dont come to me! My.. I mean our" that sounded strange"hammock is over here. In the back." she weaved around to the back "This is it."

Will looked at it. It was just a regular hammock. But it was small. This sleeping situation would be hard. But he would face that when the time came.

"Thank you for showing me, now if you don't mind can I take a bit of a nap?"

"You read my mind!"

"Oh, you can have the hammock, I will take a nap on the floor."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" she walked over to the hammock and jumped into it and it swayed under her weight. Will watched her. She was a strange woman, not like any he had met before. Than his tiredness sunk in and he sunk to the floor and slept.

Please Review!! I love to hear what you think!! Please!! I beg it of you!! Don't read without reviewing!! Even if it is bad. I want to improve!! Thanks!! Lots of Luv to all!!

Anyone else like country?? I happen to really like Rascal Faltts!! Skin happens to be a great song!! It is on their new CD Feels Like today!!LUV IT!!!

Any ideas for a better Name?? I always have trouble with that part!!

Orli Bloom and JD are two amazing hotties, hehe!! I luv em!! They should start a rock group, that would be interesting!!


	2. Chapter 2 Aboard The Sea Hawk

Disclamier- I own only my characters. Nothing else. I am sorry to report.

I am sorry now for my spelling errors

Chapter 2 Aborad The Sea Hawk

Will was the first to wake up from the nap. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but the ship wasn't moving so they hadn't left yet. He stood up and walked over to Lill in her hammock.

"Lilly, get up!" he said in a low wisper

nothing

"LILLY!!"

still nothing

"LILLY!!" he started to shake her "GET UP!!" she started to move

"what....what are you doin! I was sleepin!! You asshole!!"

"Sorry, but I think your nap needs to end!"

"Fine, I am up. Lets go then!"

"To where?"

"To work the night shift!"

"You have the night shift?"

"I have all the shifts except for one!" Will was shocked

"Does all the crew work that much?"

"No, just me."

"Why?"

"Why? Go ask the captain, he'll tell ya' why!"

"Well than, I guess I will have to see what my shifts are going to be!"

"You go to that then. I have to go work while you go and have a little discorse."

"Where is the Captains quarters?"

"God! Come this way!"she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the satirs, when they reached it she withdrew her hand and pussed him into the door. Than left in a hurry.

'Curse that man! He is soo annoying!! Doesn't know anything!'

'How do you expect him to?' her 'nice' side was coming out

'Oh, you again! Go away!'

'Just think about what I said. He is new! He doesn't know anything!' she was on the deck. She glanced around. They were still at Port Royal. Making way to leave. She would have a long night infront of her. She begain to help.

Will was pushed into the door so there was no need to knock.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Sorry Captain, it is just me, Will." he heard the Captain shuffle around than come to the door.

"Ahh, Will! Come in, take a seat!" Will walked in and looked around there was a really cofutable lookin bed, a desk, and some chairs. He sat in one of them.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was just wondering what shifts you want be to take."

"Oh, lets see here. Take whatever three you want. Than rest for the rest. Just don't be caught slacken off. Than I will have to give you more! Now, you can work now or rest. Whatever you be wantin to do. Be on your way now."

"Thank you Captain, oh I had one more question..."

"What is it?"

Well....This might not be my place but, why doe Lilly have all shifts except for one?"

"Ahh, that. She was caught slackin off on more than one occasion. That is what 'ill happen if ya' are caught slackin off on my ship!"

"Oh, Ok. Well I best be off to work!"

"Nice talkin to ye Will!" Will left. He was comtemplating wether to work or sleep. He had just taken a nap, but on the floor. That wasn't to fun.

'Work'

'Sleep'

'Work'

'Sleep'

"Humm...What do I want to do?" he spoke aloud in a soft tone. He decided to work. He went up ontp the deck and looked around. He spotted Lilly working hard with some other men.He walked over to help.

"Hey there." she looked up

"Oh, you again." she sighed (A/N who wouldn't want to be the only woman aboard a ship with him, I mean come on look at him, well anyway!!)

"Whacha ya doin?"

"Whats it look like! What have ya gone blind and can't see whats infront of ya??"

"Sorry little miss wench!!" some of the men laughed she didn't

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

"You shouldn't have done that mate!" one of the younger men said to him

Lilly walked away from her work and right up to Will. She got really close to him. Than she put her left hand on his face in a soft, gentle way. Will was confused. Than she leaned in to kiss him. He was even more confused. Than while she was distracting him she punched him right in the gut with her right hand. He went down In an Oaff. Lilly just turned back around and started to work again with a grin on her face. Luckeyly for her the Captain wasn't put here. She just kept working. Will got up in a few minutes and began to work a far way away from her. They finnally left. Lilly worked most of the night. Her one shift off was coming up. She had seen Will disapear into the lower deck a while ago. 'good ridence to him' was all she thought. Her shift to sleep was up. Most of the men had this shift off. There wasn't much to do. She walked down below deck. She walked to the back to her hammock. Will was in it. He took up a lot of it. She got into it. Her head by his feet. She put her feet by his head.

Will had been waiting for her. "Whacha doin in me hammock?"

"Shut up. This is mine. We had a bit of a deal remember?"

"I don't recall such a thing. Get out. Go sleep with someone else!" she was shocked. She didn't want to sleep with any of the men. But she got out. Most of the men had awaken and were staring at her. 'SHIT' she tought to herself. Lilly looked from man to man. They were all staring at her like she was a piece of meat. They had been out to see for three months. Port Royal was their only stop, and that lasted all of a day. Which the men had no time off of the ship. Will just sat up in his hammock and wathced her with a huge grin on his face.

Lilly had never slept with a men and didn't want to sleep with any of these men. She was scared for the first time in her life. She looked back at Will as she started to walk.

Will saw fear in her eyes. Real fear. He didn't like the look.He felt bad but she did have to pay. No one pushes him around.

Lilly walked around the room. She was looking for a man that was tired and didn't want anything from her, she had no such luck. Than she walked back to Will. She hated him. He was such a mean person. Making her do this. Than she just picked a man. She thought his name was John, but she wasn't sure.

"Can I sleep here?"

"For a price missy." he had hungerin his eyes she sighed

"What is your price?" she didn't want to hear the answer

"Well," he was cut off by Wills voice

"No need, she is already sleepin in this hammock." she looked back and he nodded to her, she walked back to her hammock.

"What?"

"Yes she is to sleep with me." there were groans "For a price." he added

'God no! What does he want?'

"What do you want Will?"

"I want you."

"WHAT?"

"Let me finish. I want you do pat your head and rub your stomach and say 'Will is the best man ever.'"

She was relieved. She did as he wished as all the men laughed at her. She didn't care. She was just happy that she didn't have to sleep with any of these dogs. But Will would have to pay.

Will laughed at her. When she was done she climbed in to the hammock. Will watched her. She was angrey but releaved. He could tell. Than when all the other men were asleep, he slept too.

Lilly was tired. She feel right asleep.

Lilly got up before Will and her shifts were starting soon. She didn't think he deserved to sleep in so she got out of the hammock. But when she did it fliped and Will floped out. She began to laugh wildly.

"Whats your problem! I was sleeping!!"

"It was an accident, but it was quite funny! Well, I gotta go!" than she left, she decided to grab some food before she started a long day of work.

Will was pissed. He was sleeping like a baby. Something he hadn't done in a week. The 'Elizabeth incident' wouldn't let him sleep. But last night the thought hadn't entered his mind and he slept. He watched Lilly go to the kichen and he decided to just go up on deck and see what was happenening. He walked up and saw the captain.

"Hey Cap'n! Morning to ya!"

"Yes, well morning Will. Today is going to be a hard day."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look." he pointed to the sky in the direction they were heading. The clouds were a dark gray.

"Huh, well than.Don't you think we should prepare?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Where is Lilly?"

"She is coming. Hey what is that island up there?" Will had spotted a small island on the herizon.

"Just that, a small island. Too small for anyones use."

"I see. Well, I best get to work." Will walked away and saw Lilly walking up the stairs, he went in the other direction.

Lilly looked to the sky and let out a sigh

'Well then, today is gonna be just a bushel of fun!' she said to herself

They sailed right into the heart of the storm. They could hear its merciless heart beating. The whole crew was drenched. The waves kept wipping over the deck. Not one crew member had gotten a break today. Lilly was shacking, as was the entire crew. She had to do alot of the work up in the masts because the Captain had ordered her to. He must not care if she gets blown off. What she didn't know was that the Captain had a horrible plan up his sleave.

Will couldn't see anything. The rain was coming down in sheets. He could barly see his hand infront of his face.

"LILLY!! GET UP TO THE MAST AND CUT THAT ROPE!! IT NEEDS TO COME DOWN!!" the captain was yelling over to her

"AYE!" she grabed a dirsk and stuck it in her boat and began to climb. She had some trouble seeing which rope it was. Her vision was blured by the rain. When she reached it she took out the dirsk and began to saw. It cut free. What she didn't expect to happen did. The other end of the rope can back with such a force it knoced her over. She was totally unprepared and let out a scream. But she had mannaged to grab a hold of something. She couldn't really tell what it was, just knew that she had to hold on with all her might.

Will heard a scream from the main mast. It was the scream from a woman. Lilly. He raced over to the mast and began to climb.

"LILLY??"

"WHAT DO YE WANT??"

"ARE YOU OK?"

"I AM HANGING OFF OF A MAST!! WHAT DA YA THINK?"

"I AM COMING!!"

"I DON"T NEED HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!"

"YES YA DO!!" he reached her and pulled her back onto the mast, they were close enough to not have to yell

"Are you ok?"

"I am just dandy. And I didn't need your help!! I would have been just fine!"

"A Simple 'thank you Will' would have been fine! But Nooo!"she began to climb down and Will was right after her. She got a few feet down and began to speak

"Thank ya Will." she spoke in a regretful tone

"Ya' welcome." she reached the deck. She didn't see the captain coming her way.

"Hello Lilly!"

"Hello Captain." he had a strange look in his eyes

"Come with me!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side of the ship. Will had reached the deck a couple of moments after Lilly and saw the Captain dragging her by the arm. He followd.

"Good bye Lilly!!" the captain lifted her off her feet and threw her into the ragging sea. She was in a state of shock. Will saw the whole thing. He couldn't believe his eyes! He ran to the side of the ship.

"What did you do??" he looked the Captain square in the eyes

"Nothing, she triped."

"No she didnt! You threw her in!"

"So what if I did? You don't have any proof!"

"I saw it!"

"Well what if I saw you push her in? Who do you think the crew is going to believe?" Will was stunned

Lilly had been swollowed by the sea. She was fighint it with all her strengh. The water burned her eyes and she swolloed most of the waves that crashed into her.

Will acted with out thinking. He dove right into the water after her. He yelled her name.

"LILLY??" a wave crashed into him, than he spotted her. He tried to fight his way to her. He grabbed her waist. He didn't know what to do. The ship was gone. 'SHIT' was all he thought. Than he rememberd the small island he saw this moring. They couldn't be that far from it! He began to swim in the opposite direction than the ship. The waves were in his favor. They were going in the same direction as him. They spead up his swimming. It was hard for him to swim with one hand on Lilly and the other padaling at the water. But he finally reached the island. He made his way to the beach and took some deep breaths and therw Lilly onto the beach. He slapped her face-nothing- than he started to use CPR (don't ask me where he learned it, he is Will he knows all!!) he pushed on her stomach and than closed her nose and breathed life into her mouth. He did this 4 times and than she breathed. He wrapped his arms around her in his happiness and than his tiredness caught up with him and he fell asleep. Lilly took her breath in and found herself in someones arms. She was waved over my tiredness. She slept in this persons arms.

Love to all!!

REVIEW!!!!!!NOW!! PLEASE!!


End file.
